<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lawyer, the Rogue, and the Captain by tejiisan234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725972">The Lawyer, the Rogue, and the Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234'>tejiisan234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain of the King’s Knights, Steven Grant Rogers, is a decorated war hero who’s prowess on the battlefield had saved him and his men countless times during the Great Civil War. It is with his help that King Howard Stark, The First Star of the East Coast, ruler of New Hatten, was able to conquer all the Western Nations and unite them under the flag of Iron Reign.</p>
<p>Surely, he is too overqualified to be the personal guard of Lawyer Edward Carbonell who's been tasked with traveling across the newly united nations to implement His Majesty’s laws.</p>
<p>Furthermore, who the hell is this Tony character he keeps meeting around their caravan, here one moment and gone the next?</p>
<p>And why are there people shooting at them?!</p>
<p>Steve vows to take a long vacation after this mission. Maybe by then, he’ll be somewhat used to a normal life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Let it be known, Knight-Captain, this is not the end. Hydra will rise again, and not even you can stop it!”</em>
</p>
<p>Captain Steven Grant Rogers has failed yet again to have a full night’s worth of sleep.</p>
<p>Sighing, Steve sits up in his too soft bed, slips off the too soft blankets from his legs, and ignores the too soft slippers his manservant has left out for him to use and sets his bare feet on the cold hardwood floor.</p>
<p>There had been a too soft rug under his too soft bed once, but Steve had it removed else he goes crazy. There is only so much softness a man who’s been on the battlefield for ten years can take.</p>
<p>He sighs again after rubbing the sleep away from his face and casts his gaze around the moonlit room. At his orders, the curtains had not been drawn shut, so the full moon’s silver glow had full access through the massive windows, spilling across the floor, over the lounge furniture, the dressers, and the four post of the canopy bed.</p>
<p>It was a space still completely foreign to Steve even after being back for over a month and he doubts it will start growing on him anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Right,” he says into the emptiness, voice a rasp, and pushes himself to his feet. “Let’s see what the others are up to.”</p>
<p>His steps are silent as he moves around to get changed. If he didn’t know that Coulson would nag him about going out in his sleepwear, Steve wouldn’t bother getting dressed, but alas, his manservant had made such a fuss the first night that Steve had vowed never to even step foot outside of his bedroom without being properly clothed for company.</p>
<p>“Are you proud of me now, Coulson?” Steve whispers at his reflection in the full-length mirror, tucking the tails of his long-sleeved shirt into the waist of his pants before pulling down his cloak from the hook next to the mirror. He spreads the fabric across his messy bed and promptly retrieves his sword and belt from the closet to be wrapped. The last thing he needs is any unnecessary noise waking the servants or, gods forbid, Coulson.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Steve nods to himself, his loot carefully tucked under an arm, while he carries his riding boots in his free hand.</p>
<p>It was a breeze tiptoeing out of the house and into the stables now that Steve had done it so many times over (i.e. since he got back), and because he kept Valkyrie as his steed even after the war, it was even faster getting her all saddled up and ready for another ride into the night.</p>
<p>After leading the gray mare out and closing the stable doors behind them, Steve swings himself up onto Val’s back and gives her neck an affectionate pat. “Ready, big girl?”</p>
<p>As if she understood, she snorts.</p>
<p>Steve smiles. “Alright, let’s go.”</p>
<p>And like that, they’re off, Steve’s cloak flaring out behind them.</p><hr/>
<p>“I didn’t expect it to be so...so, <em>blurgh,</em>” Hawk says, tossing a twig into the middle of their bonfire.</p>
<p>“<em>So blurgh?</em>”</p>
<p>Steve looks up from wiping down his sword to his best friend and right hand sitting across the fire from him, amusement making his lips twitch. Lieutenant James Buchanan Barnes, however, was looking at where Hawk was sprawled across a log, his usual ruggedly handsome face twisted into something between disbelief and disappointment.</p>
<p>“<em>So blurgh?</em>” Bucky repeats again, waving the stick he’d been using to poke the fire at Hawk who was sat one person away from Bucky, making Sam eye the piece of wood with concern as he was the one most likely to get hit should Bucky’s hand slip. “It’s been, what, a month, more than a month, and that’s the best you can come up with?”</p>
<p>“I’ve run out of words to describe normalcy on the third night, didn’t you notice?” Hawk flicks another twig at the fire, making it arc high in the air before landing perfectly in the middle. The fire crackles and pops, sending embers swirling into the sky.</p>
<p>Bucky continues to wave his stick. “Oh, I noticed, just thought maybe normalcy will get those tiny cogs in your brain turning.”</p>
<p>“And <em>that’s</em> the best insult <em>you</em> can come up with?” Hawk flicks yet another twig from his seemingly endless supply towards Bucky, it’s trajectory set on hitting him on the forehead, but Bucky swats it away with his stick, sending it into the fire just before Sam snatched the sticks away from him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Bucky cries, glaring at Sam.</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Thor thunders from Steve’s left. He was sitting on the next log over with his not-brother Loki, nearly taking up the entire thing, massive arms raised in a cheer. “Truly, an entertaining display of your superior aiming skills, Master Hawk, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think they meant it for your entertainment, brother,” Loki says drily, emerald eyes rolling before he goes back to reading whatever tome he had decided to bring tonight, magic light dancing across his fingertips so he could see clearly.</p>
<p>“Indeed, but it was still–”</p>
<p>“Thor, we really need you to settle which one of us is your favorite archer,” Bucky interrupts what they all knew would no doubt turn into another infamous Odinson’s Brothers one-sided bickering because Thor was too straight forward, and Loki too used at dancing with his words.</p>
<p>“Alas, shield brother, you ask of me the impossible,” Thor replies, the usual beginning to his usual speech whenever Bucky or Hawk brings the subject up.</p>
<p>Steve tunes him out in favor of focusing back on his sword, a smile on his face. In the reflection of the blade, he meets a pair of laughing brown eyes.</p>
<p>“You have something to say, General Carter?” Steve asks, quietly so as to not overlap with Thor. Though he doubts he could ever compete with the other man’s booming voice, but still. He was raised with some manners.</p>
<p>Next to him, General Margaret Elizabeth Carter chuckles under her breath, ruby lips curved into a smile Steve has loved for so long. “No, not really. Just that it’s always precious seeing you watch over your men like this.”</p>
<p>Steve looks away from her reflection to meet her gaze, eyebrow cocked as he continues to smile. “Like this how?”</p>
<p>“Don’t fish for compliments, Captain,” she says with a haughty sniff, chin lifted in faux derision. “It’s very unbecoming of a Knight. And his King’s Knight, no less.”</p>
<p>It once again reminds Steve that before she was General, Peggy had been Countess Carter, second in line to the throne and someone Steve could have only loved from afar. When the war started, however, she threw away her title and succeeded her right to the throne to join the front lines. Howard Stark had always been a smart ruler because while he didn’t hinder Peggy from joining, it wasn’t until she proved her military genius on the battlefield did he actively shut down anyone who opposed his cousin’s decision. It didn’t take long for her to rise in the ranks and before Steve could even be promoted to Captain, Margaret Elizabeth Carter became General.</p>
<p>Steve has a lot to be thankful for, but he will forever be indebted to His Majesty, for had he not thrown the full support of the crown behind Peggy’s decision, he might have not met her on the battlefield. Sure, maybe he would’ve met her eventually, but he just knows it would not be the same. Their meeting had been fate.</p>
<p>Peggy had called it saving his ass.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, then, General,” Steve chuckles, finally sheathing his sword. “Tell me, what shall I do to earn your mercy?”</p>
<p>Sighing, she slumps against him, all traces of the General gone as her head leans against his neck. Once upon a time, this had flustered Steve, turning his face into a poor imitation of a ripe tomato, but all manner of propriety had been thrown out the window on the battlefield. These days, they have to worry about how close they are in each other’s company.</p>
<p>“Lend me your ear, Steven.”</p>
<p>He only needs to shift his head a little and he could press his lips against her forehead, but Steve stops himself. He can no longer do that. They can no longer do any of that. So, he nudged the crown of her head with his chin instead. “It is yours. What ails our great General so much these days?”</p>
<p>“Those damned Lords.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Steve had thought as much. This has been an issue since the end of the Great Civil War. “Still refusing to come out of hiding and join us mere mortals here in the capital, huh?”</p>
<p>Peggy snorts, loud and so full of disgust it momentarily stops Thor in his words. Peggy waves at him to continue. He does, and so does she. “They still claim that it’s too dangerous to gather everyone in authority in the capital so soon. The enemy could still strike back, they say, those fucking cowards. They weren’t the ones sacrificing their lives in the front lines. They didn’t see the destruction our enemies have wrought or the destruction we’ve paid them back with. They weren’t there when we marched Shmidt’s head down the roads to the victory cries of our people. The supposed immortal Red Skull. They act as if they had seen the war when in fact they are spitting on the lives of those who died by saying they don’t think the capital is safe yet. As if their deaths did nothing to secure our lands.</p>
<p>“And now, now they demand, excuse me, <em>plead</em> with His Majesty to leave the capital when moral has been steadily rising since their Highnesses return. It’s like they want the people to be as miserable as they are. Oh, what I would do to get my hands around Lord Stane’s greasy neck and just shake him until something clicks in that empty sphere he calls a head! But as it were, they still refuse to tell us where they had gone into hiding!”</p>
<p>There was a short silence before Hawk asks, “Is that why Nat’s been so busy lately?”</p>
<p>Peggy sighs again, sitting up straight once more before she shakes her head, “You know very well I can’t answer that, Barton. Our not-spymaster doesn’t believe in keeping in touch whenever she does these sorts of things. So whether the King had ordered her to find out where our missing Lords and Chancellors had holed away themselves, or something else entirely, I cannot say.”</p>
<p>Hawk pouts, like the five-year-old he really is. “You can still ask him though.”</p>
<p>“I will when you ask the Widow to a dance, Master Archer.”</p>
<p>Hawk sputters and promptly falls back from his log, making Bucky and Sam howl with laughter while Thor encourages Hawk to do it again. Loki only further buries his head in his tome.</p>
<p>While this all happened, Steve turns his gaze back to Peggy, studying her for a moment before saying, “That’s not all though?”</p>
<p>Her ruby lips twist into a wry smile. “No...I can’t hide much from you, can I?”</p>
<p>“Neither I from you,” Steve tells her easily. He couldn’t even think about hiding anything from Peggy. “So, what else is there that has your shoulders still so tense?”</p>
<p>Peggy sighs once more, eyes turning to the flames. “The Crown Prince is arriving tomorrow.”</p>
<p>The laughter stops.</p>
<p>One of the firewood topples and another wave of embers fly into the starry sky.</p>
<p>Steve blinks.</p>
<p>Hawk is the first to recover, having scrambled back atop his log. “Crown Prince, Prince Anthony Stark? That Crown Prince? The one who ran off to party, womanize, and drown himself in booze while we fought for our country? That Crown Prince? The one who holed up in the Winter Palace with the slaves he bought when we almost lost? That Crown Prince? The one who hasn’t even shown his face since we returned? <em>That</em> Crown Prince?!”</p>
<p>Peggy’s eyes are sharp as Nat’s blades as they cut from the blades to the archer. “Watch your tone, Hawk. I am aware of the stories surrounding the Crown Prince, and while I am not his keeper, he is still my family and I will not have you repeating <em>baseless rumors</em> in my presence. Understood?” </p>
<p>A muscle ticks in Clint’s jaw but he nods.</p>
<p>Steve shares the man’s anger, and as he looks around the fire, he knows so does the rest, but Steve has long since realized that Peggy loves Prince Anthony, and for whatever reason, she continued to love him even as stories of the young Prince’s...shenanigans reached them on the front lines.</p>
<p>Peggy takes a deep breath. “I apologize, that was uncalled for. But, you also should know better by now, Hawk. I make no excuses for Anthony, but that child has been through a lot in his own way, and I would appreciate it if His King’s Knights would not alienate him on his first day back in the capital.”</p>
<p>More silence.</p>
<p>Steve clenches his fists.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to befriend the boy,” Peggy continues, voice tired as she rubs at her temples. “You don’t even have to give him a chance. Simply watch over him when needed.”</p>
<p>Steve slowly exhales, letting his fists unclench, staring into the fire. “As His Majesty’s Knights, we have sworn an oath to protect the royal family. This naturally extends to the Crown Prince, Anthony Edward Stark. We are ready to give our lives up for our duty, General.”</p>
<p>He can feel Peggy’s eyes boring into the side of his face.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Knight-Captain,” she finally says after a heavy pause. “It means much to me.”</p>
<p>Nobody says anything for a long while. Thor adds more firewood to the fire, Loki turns a page, Bucky pulls a knife out of thin air and begins to flip it around, Sam scribbles on the ground with his confiscated stick, and Hawk resumes to throws more twigs into the fire, never once missing the center.</p>
<p>“So, how’s everyone been aside from dying of boredom?” Peggy asks, slapping her hands on her knees.</p>
<p>No one answers because it brings them back to the reality of normalcy. Steve could practically see the cloud of defeat hanging over their heads.</p>
<p>Peggy nods. “Well...I do hope you find the cure soon.</p><hr/>
<p>Steve’s armor clanks with each step he took down the castle’s main hallway.</p>
<p>It’s his first time back in the castle since the victory celebration. Under King Howard’s orders, the King’s Knights were to rest until he called for them. </p>
<p>Steve had been grateful at the time. His Majesty had rewarded all of them with homes after all, so he needed to get everything sorted out, but also, he just wanted to sleep. And sleep he did as soon as Coulson told him everything was in tiptop condition and he shouldn’t worry about running the household just yet.</p>
<p>Then the days passed and Steve was ready to claw his brains out.</p>
<p>It was honestly pure chance that the Knight Captain and his close circle all found themselves back at their old training grounds, the place having been forgotten during the war. Then it simply became a nightly thing. Sometimes not all of them show up, but there’s never only one person tending the fire. They wordlessly made sure of that.</p>
<p>So, now that the King had called them back, Steve was more than ready to go. Of course, he was expecting this, after Peggy told them last night that Prince Anthony was returning. But not even the reminder that Steve would most likely finally be meeting the <strike>cowardly</strike> Prince can bring down his mood.</p>
<p>Steve had seen the Prince once, a long time ago. It was from afar too, during the Prince’s thirteenth birthday. It was his debut into society, and no one has seen him before that, or since, really. There were rumors that he was ill, but those were promptly forgotten when three years later, the Great Civil War began. As if he were waiting for a catalyst, the Prince’s name popped up again, but this time it was attached to stories of his debauchery and Steve lost any interest in ever meeting the man.</p>
<p>But as he had told Peggy, he has taken an oath, and if he wants to keep the peace, he has to set a good example and be courteous to the Prince else he’d “accidentally” throttle the young man.</p>
<p>“I heard he didn’t even send a messenger ahead of him,” Hawk says behind him, quiet enough that the servant will not hear. “Just– <em>poof</em>– he’s here.”</p>
<p>“Well, he sure has the whole castle in a frenzy,” Bucky comments from Steve’s side. “Isn’t it kinda weird though, that this is the first time any of us will ever see him? I don’t think they even have his portrait up in here.”</p>
<p>“Why would they?” Hawk scoffs. “He brought a lot of disgrace to the Royal Family. I wouldn’t want to see his face either.”</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Steve finally says. They never once break stride as he continues, “We are His Majesty’s Knights and we will act accordingly. Now, I don’t want to hear another peep about Prince Anthony.”</p>
<p>And so, not another peep is heard and they reach the throne room in silence.</p>
<p>The guards at the door salutes before pushing the door open as another guard on the other side announced, “His Majesty’s Knights have returned!”</p>
<p>Steve strides in with his squadron behind him, and what portion of the court that had returned to the capital watch them with curiosity, whispering amongst themselves. The throne room is as grandiose as Steve last remember it to be, all marble and stone with the Kingdom’s banner hanging from every pillar in gold and reds, and at the head of it all, His Majesty, King Howard sat on his throne, while Her Majesty, Queen Marie sat next to him, and behind her stood Peggy. They were all regal as ever, Their Majesties dressed formally, while Peggy wore her uniform.</p>
<p>There was no sign of the Prince.</p>
<p>Steve drops to a knee before his King and Queen. Behind him, the rest of the knights follow suit.</p>
<p>“Rise up, my Knights,” King Howard says, waving his hand.</p>
<p>In sync, Steve stands with his men and steps forward, bowing low at his waists “My King, we have returned upon your call. Please, bestow on us your will.”</p>
<p>“At ease, Captain,” the King chuckles. “Ever so eager to work. I imagine resting has not been rejuvenating?”</p>
<p>Steve offers King Howard a sheepish smile. “Perhaps, Your Majesty. But rest assured we are more than ready to do your bidding.”</p>
<p>For a second, King Howard simply stares at him, before a small smile twitches at his mustache. “Yes,” he says, “I believe you are. Sir Carbonell, please, step forward.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Carbonell?</em>
</p>
<p>Steve watches as a short man, dressed in scholarly clothes, beard white as snow to match his shoulder-length hair, and glasses so thick he couldn’t even make their eyes, shuffled through the crowd and stands before Steve.</p>
<p>“Captain, this Sir Edward Carbonell, a lawyer and distant relative of my wife. Sir Carbonell, the captain of my Knight, Steven Grant Rogers.”</p>
<p>Sir Carbonell shuffles a bit more on his feet before clumsily bowing.</p>
<p>Steve returns the gesture.</p>
<p>King Howard watches them with amusement. “Captain, with our new lands, there is a lot we must do. You know this very well.”</p>
<p>Steve nods.</p>
<p>“Different cultures and beliefs are now united under our banner so even more must be done to ensure we can all live amongst each other peaceably. So, to start off my plans, I am sending Sir Carbonell to travel to the major cities, get together with the local authorities, and implement the laws that have governed our prosperous Kingdom. Within reason, of course. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Steve glances back at Sir Carbonell. He looks nothing like Queen Maria, given he can’t really tell what the other man looks like under his beard, curly hair, and thick glasses. Still, he’s shuffling again and he’s hunched in on himself. Steve could hardly imagine him talking about the law to anyone. Still, King Howard hadn’t gotten to where he is now by trusting people who couldn’t get things done. If he’s assigning such an important task to Sir Carbonell, then Steve must trust that Sir Carbonell could get the job done.</p>
<p>“I think it’s a great first step, Your Majesty. I look forward to the fruits of Sir Carbonell’s endeavor.” </p>
<p>“Good, good.” King Howard nods, shares a look with his wife, the says, “I’m glad you think so, Captain. Very glad, because you’ll not only be able to see the results of Sir Carbonell’s mission, you’ll be able to see it happen first hand.”</p>
<p>Steve tilts his head, confused. “Your Majesty?”</p>
<p>King Howard smiles widely. “You shall accompany Sir Carbonell in his travels, Captain. You and the King’s Knights.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I stumbled across this manga called Barbarities and one of the main characters reminded me so much of Tony is terms of character design. There was a short secret identity plot in the first chapter, but that was enough to get my brain going and before I knew it, this happened...</p><p>I really shouldn’t be writing another fanfic...but it’s 2:53 AM and I don’t make good decisions when I’m sleep deprived soooooo </p><p>Yeah</p><p>Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen, I’ve worked in politics before,” Hawk says, “not on the level of the court, of course, but a traveling circus isn’t <em>just</em> a traveling circus. So, I have some experience. All this to say, I’m not the only one who thinks this is a little fishy, right?”</p><p>Steve doesn’t answer. Instead, he finishes off the rest of his ale. Next to him, Bucky does the same. Around them, the tavern is bustling with its usual nightly festivities, the smell of alcohol mixing with pipe smoke, and loud off-tune singing.</p><p>“I mean, come on, we’re the King’s Knights. <em>King’s</em>. <em>Knights</em>. Not lawyer’s Knights.”</p><p>Steve sighs and Bucky waves at a passing tavern worker with his empty tankard.</p><p>“I mean, are we even allowed to leave the castle?”</p><p>Steve rubs at his eyes. “It’s the King’s orders, so I certainly think we can. And, you heard Lady Potts. The nobles know this is not the proper way to do things, but these are unprecedented times, and we must do what is needed to keep order across the nations. If that means escorting a lawyer across each capital then I will fulfill my duty as per His Majesty’s order.”</p><p>“Wow, I almost believed that.”</p><p>Startled, Steve whips around to find an unfamiliar young man standing over him, smiling, mischievous blue eyes watching him from under a fringe of black curls with amusement.</p><p>Steve opens his mouth, “Who–”</p><p>“Has no one ever taught you manners?” A familiar voice says, cutting Steve’s question off before the young man was yanked back by the pony-tail at his nape. “Not even a minute, and you’re sticking your nose in someone else’s business.”</p><p>“Rhodes!” Steve stands, shaking hands with him after he pulled the young man to his side.</p><p>“Captain,” James Rupert Rhodes offers Steve a kind smile. “It’s good to see you again.”</p><p>“You as well,” Steve replies.</p><p>Several times over the ten years of the war, Steve had fought side-by-side with Rhodes who became a Captain of a special task squadron several years before Steve. No one really knew what Rhodes’ team did, but he worked a lot with Natasha who always had nothing but good things to say about the other Captain and his men, so the common speculation about their squad is that they dealt with the behind-the-scenes battles that Natasha thrives on.</p><p>Shame that he was assigned to the Prince as soon as they got back, so Rhodes had left after the victory celebrations for his new post.</p><p>“It is somewhat my business, though,” the young man says, nudging at Rhodes’ side with an elbow and an amused quirk of a dark brow. “They’ll be guarding our caravan after all. If they’re not all that up to the task, then I need to know so I can make adjustments for my own safety.”</p><p>“Tony,” Rhodes groans.</p><p>Irritation makes Steve's eyes narrow. “And you are?”</p><p>The young man flashes him a rakish grin. “Tony Jarvis at your disposal, Captain. Well, not really, but I always wanted to say that. I’ll be one of the help for Sir Carbonell’s people.”</p><p>Tony yelps when Rhodes flicks at his ear and sighs, saying, “Forgive him, Captain, he was raised in a barn.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how much you can learn from animals,” Tony says with a cheeky wink.</p><p>“Does that never stop?” Hawk joins from the other side of their table.</p><p>Tony leans to the side to see around Steve’s torso and says, “Nope, I’m just always annoyingly charming.”</p><p>“Emphasis on the annoying,” Rhodes adds. “I’m grabbing us a drink. Captain, can you watch this little hellion for a moment? I don’t trust him not to cause more trouble.”</p><p>“Little?” Tony sputters.</p><p>Rhodes pats his head, flattening the curls there. “You’ve stopped growing a while ago, Tony. Isn’t it about time you accept the fact?”</p><p>And with that, Rhodes ventures through the crowds to get to the bar, leaving his...friend to gape after his back.</p><p>“How old are you?” Steve asks with a frown.</p><p>Tony is quick to recover, bating ridiculously long lashes at him. “My, my, Captain, so forward. Has no one ever told you it’s quite rude to ask a gentleman for his age?”</p><p>“I think it’s been established you were rude first,” Bucky snorts into his new tankard of ale.</p><p>“Touché.” Tony lifts a shoulder in agreement. “I am twenty-six if you are still curious.”</p><p>“You jest,” Steve immediately says, shock evident even to his own ears. </p><p>“It’s the truth and nothing but the truth, dear Capitan. I have been told many times before I look not like my age suggests I should look.”</p><p>“What witchcraft!” Hawk cries, pointing an accusing finger at their guest. “I’m a year older and I have almost the same amount of wrinkles as my grandmother!”</p><p>“Not witchcraft,” Tony says on a grin, plopping himself in the seat across from Hawk which had been Steve’s until Rhodes arrived. “Just good genes, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Steve tries not to glare too hard at the not-young man and grumpily makes his way around to the open seat next to Hawk.</p><p>Hawk groans in agony, dropping his head onto the table with a <em>thunk</em> Steve felt in his bones. “The world is just not fair!”</p><p>Apparently unperturbed by the dramatic display, Tony reaches across the table to give Hawk’s shoulder two pats, short and clinical as he says, “There, there. Let it all out, Master Archer.”</p><p>Hawk’s head pops up. “You know me?”</p><p>“I know <em>of</em> you,” Tony says with a shrug before his mouth twists into a wry grin, “Kinda hard not to. Word of your brave Knight-Captain and his loyal squadron is always quick to spread amongst the soldiers. Not a day went by that I didn’t hear of some unconventional plan going off without a hitch with Hatten’s Unshakable Shield at its helm.”</p><p>“You’re a soldier?” Steve asks, brows raising.</p><p>“No,” is Tony’s immediate reply. “But I helped out where I could. Mostly with Rhodey.”</p><p>“You call Captain Rhodes, Rhodey?” Hawk asks the question on the tip of Steve’s tongue.</p><p>“And Sourpatch, Honey Buns. Love of My Life, the first time I got drunk.” Tony chuckles. “When you grow up together with someone, it’s kinda hard to call them Captain without laughing.”</p><p>“I do still call you Stevie,” Bucky points at him. “I refuse to call you Captain unless we’re in front of His Majesty.”</p><p>Tony perks up. “Oh, hey, how did that go this morning? Talking to the King and such.”</p><p>“Word sure does travel fast,” Steve says with a pointed look at the other man.</p><p>“Sure,” Tony easily agrees, “but words travel even faster through a Rhodey.”</p><p>A tankard of ale is slammed down in front of Tony who jumps. Rhodes looms over his shoulder with an unimpressed look, nursing his own tankard. “Drink up. You said you still have things you want to do.”</p><p>Tony grins up at him, and the affection in the gesture was not lost on Steve.</p><p>“Thank you, Rhodey-bear.” </p><p>“Where’s the rest of your children, Steve?” Rhodes asks, bringing up a vacant chair from the next table. “I would think Thor would be here.”</p><p>“Children?” Tony’s smile is entirely too pleased to be innocent. </p><p>Hawk points at Steve and Steve already knows the words that are about to come out of his mouth. “He’s the mom to General Carter’s dad on the battlefield.”</p><p>Tony snorts into his tankard before he starts to violently cough, a fist pounding against the table while Rhodes slaps a hand against his back.</p><p>Steve watches with mild horror and a lot of concern as Tony’s coughing fit transitions into a full-belly laugh, ale running down his chin. “Oh, my gods!” he cries gleefully. “I can see that! I can clearly see it! She would!”</p><p>Steve shares a bewildered look with Hawk and Bucky, and when he turns to Rhodes for help, the man simply shakes his head, a fondly amused smile curling at his lips.</p><p>“Ah, forgive me, Captain,” Tony sighs after a moment as his laughter dies down, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “I have had the immense pleasure to meet the General a couple of times. But please, your answer– <em>whooo!</em>”</p><p>“Er– Right.” Steve clears his throat. “Thor wanted to come, but apparently Loki had a new spell he wanted to try out so Thor stayed behind in the event something goes wrong.”</p><p>“And because it’s Loki, something will definitely go wrong,” Hawk adds.</p><p>Tony hums. “I think I’d rather like this Loki person.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be there when you meet,” Rhodes says.</p><p>“So, Tony,” Bucky suddenly says, and Tony swivels around to face him. “Any reason aside from being the help for the help that you’re assigned to this political caravan?”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a suspicious one?” Tony squints at Bucky even as his smile stays fixed on his face.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t deny it and instead takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>“If you must know, then,” Tony pauses to take a drink, “I had to beg to be on this caravan.”</p><p>“That is a huge understatement,” Rhodes cuts in. “Should’ve seen him. He was down on all fours, nearly prostrate–”</p><p>“I <em>groveled</em>,” Tony interrupts loudly, glaring at Rhodes before turning back to them, “to be on this caravan because I want to see the new nations when they’re not going to war with us.”</p><p>“Captain,” Rhodes says and Steve appropriately shifts his gaze over just as the other man places a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Rhodes meets his eyes gravely. “I know he looks shifty, talks too much, and definitely doesn’t inspire anyone to trust him–”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“–but our Tony has a good heart–”</p><p>“I resent that.”</p><p>“–and he’s saved my ass more than a couple of times over the last decade. He’s useful in a tight spot, quick on his feet, and if you learn how to properly utilize this kid, you’d find your life on the road a little bit easier.”</p><p>“Why does it feel like you’re selling me off?”</p><p>In the dim light of the tavern, Steve can just barely make out the red making Tony’s cheeks glow, but it’s unmistakable. It could also just be the ale, though if Steve were to go by the way Tony had suddenly gone fidgety and refused to look at anyone but Rhodes, he highly doubts it.</p><p>Steve stares at the side of Tony’s face.</p><p>It’s an, admittedly, handsome face. Now that his judgment isn’t clouded with irritation and confusion, Steve can appreciate the man’s features. He’s about Clint’s height but slimmer in build, clean-shaven, and under his tunic, he wears a tight black undershirt that wraps around his neck. Perhaps to fight off the remaining chill of spring? They did have a rather harsh winter.</p><p>Tony Jarvis.</p><p>A man Rhodes holds in high regard and is fond of, who seems to be brimming with confidence, can apparently hold his own in a war, and who’s obviously uncomfortable with compliments...Tony Jarvis. </p><p>Steve gently kicks at Bucky’s leg under the table, a silent command to lay off on the suspicion, at least for now. Bucky gives a small nod and Steve could see the way his shoulders slowly relax. It still frightens Steve the way Bucky could so easily slip into the role of a soldier, but he can’t expect Bucky to stay the same after ten years of war. Hell, Steve himself has changed a lot, so he’s just thankful they made it out alive when so many didn’t.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve tells Rhodes.</p><p>Rhodes smiles over Tony’s head.</p><p>Tony makes quick work of polishing off the rest of his ale. He slams the tankard down on the table and hastily rises to his feet, saying, “Yes, well, it was good meeting you Captain, and present company. I’ll see you next week. Rhodey you were right, the ale is good here, now let’s go! So much to do, so little time.”</p><p>“But my ale!” Rhodes complains even as he stands with no protest when Tony tugs at his arm.</p><p>“I’ll buy you a cask later. We need to go, now!”</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Captain!” Rhodes calls over his shoulder.</p><p>Steve raised a hand to wave as he keeps an eye on the duo as they make their way through the crowd and towards the doors.</p><p>As soon as they step out, Hawk says, “We’ll that was interesting.”</p><p>Steve hums. </p><p>“I like him.”</p><p>Bucky calls for another refill.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Gifts for the minister of...how did they say the name again?</em>
</p><p>Steve checks it off his list as another set of his men carries the crate past him to be loaded onto one of the cargo carts.</p><p>“Why the hell are we doing this?”</p><p>Steve looks up to find Rumlow holding a smaller box with a scowl on his face. He stops before Steve so he can check the label plastered across on its lid.</p><p>“Because this is what we’ll be mostly doing for the foreseeable future,” Steve replies dryly. </p><p>It’s an unusually hot spring day, so they weren’t wearing their full armor, but they were all still burning. Some had already thrown aside their tunics, Bucky had removed his left glove, and Steve was close to striping his own clothes off.</p><p>“And I need to see the cargo for myself.” Steve taps Rumlow’s box. “This goes in the third cart over.”</p><p>Rumlow grumbles and trudges on.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain.”</p><p>Steve twists at the waist to see behind him and finds Lady Potts making her way over with Sir Carbonell.</p><p>“Lady Potts. Sir Carbonell.” Steve bows. “What brings you here on this hot day?”</p><p>Lady Potts laughs quietly behind a dainty hand. “Sir Carbonell and I simply wanted to see how the preparations are going. And, Sir Carbonell would like to extend his gratitude.”</p><p>Sir Carbonell bows his head, and from the long sleeves of his scholar clothes that Steve has no idea how he can stand in this heat, his hands begin to move, the gestures familiar and Steve is delighted to realize that he can understand.</p><p>As soon as Sir Carbonell stops, Lady Potts says, “Allow me to translate, Captain.”</p><p>Steve gently shakes his head, unable to hide his grin as he says, “It’s quite alright, Lady Potts. One of my men had temporarily lost his hearing for a while so we all had to learn the Signs to communicate with him.”</p><p>Sir Carbonell visibly perks up, and though Steve can’t see his eyes through his thick spectacles , or his mouth through the thick white beard that framed the lower half of his face, Steve thinks that Sir Carbonell is as delighted as him.</p><p>“Oh, this makes things so much easier then,” Lady Potts says turning to Sir Carbonell. “But Peter will still be joining you.”</p><p>“Why are you so adamant about his presence?” Sir Carbonell signs sharply. </p><p>“I can give you a list if you need it.” Lady Potts offers. “I’ll have it on your desk by evening. I will not budge on this.”</p><p>Sir Carbonell’s shoulders slump before he waves a hand dismissively.</p><p>Lady Potts smiles pleasantly and turns back to Steve. “Captain, I have asked Cook to prepare food for you and your men, so please stop by the kitchens for lunch.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, Lady Potts.” Steve bows again.</p><p>“Captain, I need you to check this,” Hawk’s voice says behind him.</p><p>“Please excuse me, Lady Potts.”</p><p>Lady Potts waves his concern away. “As you were, Captain. Sir Carbonell and I will check on the carts.”</p><p>Steve nods and returns to his job as the two nobles begin to walk down the length of the multiple carts lined up along the side of one of the many warehouses of the castle.</p><p>“Just looking at him makes me want to melt,” Hawk says as Steve checks off the crate Hawk and Bucky were carrying.</p><p>Steve follows Hawk’s line of sight to find him staring after Sir Carbonell.</p><p>“Must be used to it.” Steve raises his voice so his men can hear him, “Let’s hurry up, Knights! We have a big lunch waiting for us!”</p><p>A cheer goes up at his words.</p>
<hr/><p>For the next week, Steve and his men work hard to prepare for the journey, while the castle prepares for those who were accompanying Sir Carbonell’s people. Steve does not once sees Tony amongst them, and when he voiced this to Bucky, his friend had shrugged and pointed out that it’s an unusually large caravan so it will surely be hard to spot someone who’s supposed to be the help for the help.</p><p>Steve concedes to Bucky’s point and doesn’t think about it until the day of their departure.</p><p>The courtyard is bustling with activity with last minute preparations as servants ran back and forth from the castle and between carts and carriages. Steve was stationed in the middle by Sir Carbonell’s carriage, reaching down to pat Valkyrie’s neck every time she snorts when someone comes a little too close to her.</p><p>The rest of his Knights were either spread out along the train with Bucky at the very front leading a small group and Sam taking up the rear with his own group.</p><p>Steve watches the hustle and bustle idly until Sir Carbonell comes out from the castle accompanied by Rhodes’ imposing figure.</p><p>Steve hops down from Valkyrie’s saddle to pull the carriage door open.</p><p>“And you know to send a bird our way should any trouble arise,” Rhodes is saying to the older man as they reach Steve.</p><p>Sir Carbonell nods, shaking Rhodes’ hand before stepping into the carriage.</p><p>Steve closes the door after him and turns to Rhodes, holding his hand out for his own handshake. “Keep the castle from burning down?”</p><p>Rhodes grins. “I got the General on my back, fret not, friend. You, however, well...keep an eye out on Tony for me. He tends to make things go boom sometimes.”</p><p>“Boom?” Steve parrots, but Rhodey simply sends him a lazy salute before briskly making his way back up to the castle. Steve shouts after him, “Rhodes! Why would Tony make things go boom?!”</p><p>The castle doors swings shut behind Rhodes.</p><p>“Right.” Steve swings himself back onto Valkyrie.</p><p>From the rear, Sam blows a horn. From the front, Bucky raises the Iron Reign flag. From the middle, Steve takes a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em>Here we go.</em>
</p><p>Had Steve known what the road ahead held for him...well, he wouldn’t change anything, but he would’ve definitely guarded his heart a little more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>